One problem associated with conventional measuring devices such as tape measures, rulers, yard sticks or even sonic or laser type electronic devices is that certain measurements are difficult to obtain. Specifically, accurately measuring the length of a curved or non-planar surface with a metal tape measure is difficult. Further, cloth or fabric tape measures similar to the ones used by tailors are not convenient in certain environments, such as construction sites because they are not easily retracted to a coiled position like the common metal tape measures. Electronic devices relying upon sonic or laser technology to measure distances are only suitable for straight measurements or line-of-site measurements.
Another problem associated with currently available length or distance measuring devices is that the manipulation of the obtained measurement must be performed by the user with or without the use of a separate calculator. For example, if a measured distance needs to be divided into a number of equal segments, the user of a conventional tape measure must first make the measurement, record the length, perform the required division and then, using the tape measure, mark off the desired segments. This process is cumbersome and tedious and often results in errors. Errors in such measurements the fields in carpentry or home remodeling can be costly or damaging particularly if one or more holes are drilled in a wall or surface at one or more incorrect locations.
While traditional tape measures with a coiled measuring tape have been combined with calculators, these devices have not been commercially successful because they fail to address the problem of measuring the distance of a non-planar or irregular surface such as a curved wall. Further, the known combination calculator/tape measure devices merely combine a calculator with a tape measure and do not provide the user with any convenient means for dividing a measured distance into equal lengths or segments and accurately marking those segments.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved measuring device that can accurately measure the length of a surface that is non-planar and that further can easily and conveniently divide the measured length into one or more equal segments and provide the user with a quick and easy system to mark off the equal segments.